moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Superman: The Animated Series - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in Superman: The Animated Series. Since this is a children's cartoon series, much of the infomation listed here is conjecture based on the circumstances of each episode. Season 1 The Last Son of Krypton - Part 1 * At the end of the episode, the planet Krypton is destroyed due to catastrophic instability in the planet's core. The entire population is wiped out, save for Kal-El, son of Jor-El and Lara-El. The Last Son of Krypton - Part 3 * At the end of the episode, an alien ship picks up the satellite carrying Brainiac's A.I.. After being brought aboard, Brainiac kills the four aliens aboard, mauling them with tentacular appendages. Only the shadows of the victims are seen, as well as a spatter of purple blood on the wall. Fun and Games * Winslow P. Schott Sr. - An elderly toymaker whom Clark Kent and Jimmy Olsen suspect of being the true identity of the Toyman. However, their research uncovers an obituary that states Schott died in prison ten years previously. His son, Winslow Schott Jr., is the Toyman. Stolen Memories * Aboard Brainiac's ship, Superman is detained by seven of Brainiac's automatons. The Man of Steel fights his way out of the robots' grasp, destroying four of them. * Superman touches several of Brainiac's memory orbs and sees that Brainiac has destroyed all of the planets he has visited, wiping out their populations. The Main Man - Part 2 * After being freed from his enclosure on the Preserver's ship, Lobo tears apart the two android women that were keeping him sedated. * Lobo destroys four of the Preserver's security robots while Superman draws their fire. Season 2 Brave New Metropolis * An accident occurs at S.T.A.R. Labs involving a machine based on the same technology as the Phantom Zone Projector. Lois Lane finds herself transported to a parallel dimension where Superman and Lex Luthor are allies and rule the world together. Lois learns that her counterpart from this dimension is dead, killed years ago when Intergang planted a bomb on her car. * Lex Luthor - The alternate version of Luthor is discovered to have been manipulating Superman and the citizens of Metropolis. He tries to escape on a jet, but Superman pursues him and damages his craft, causing it to crash into a statue. Ghost in the Machine * When Mercy Graves investigates Lex's disappearance, Brainiac sends several robotic drones to kill her. Superman arrives just in time and he and Mercy destroy the drones together. World's Finest - Part 1 * In Gotham City, an antique dealer is closing up shop when a woman in a trenchcoat (Harley Quinn in disguise) arrives looking to sell a Jack-in-the-box. Harley cranks the box and the Jack pops out, spraying the shopkeeper with Joker Gas. The shopkeeper goes into a fit of uncontrollable laughter before collapsing dead to the floor. World's Finest - Part 3 * The Joker commandeers a WayneLex T-7 robot to kill Batman. Batman lures the robot away from the harbour all the way to the Daily Planet where he tricks it into crushing itself in a printing press. This fails to destroy the robot and it attacks again, but Superman suddenly flies in and crushes the robot beneath his feet. * Superman and Batman invade one of Luthor's facilities where they are attacked by several larger versions of the T-7 robot. One of the robots is destroyed after being blasted by a robot attempting to blast Batman. * Superman destroys another robot by using his heat vision to blow up its head. * Superman throws the wreckage of the robot he just defeated into another one. That robot then misfires its chain-gun, destroying yet another robot. * Batman destroys two more robots with electrified Batarangs. * A robot that has Mercy tied to its body attacks, rotating its body so that the heroes can't attack it without harming her. Batman uses a grapple line to immobilise the robot while Superman smashes into its back. * The Joker hijacks Luthor's Lexwing airship and goes on a rampage in Metropolis, destroying several Lexcorp buildings. While no deaths are confirmed, a large number of casualties is very likely. * Superman battles one last WayneLex robot that has multiple arms and has a large chunk of kryptonite taped to its body. During the fight, the robot attempts to crush Superman with a broken, heavy metallic door. The door is lead-lined and blocks the kryptonite radiation, allowing Superman to fight back. Using the door as a shield, Superman charges the robot and crushes it against a cliff face. Season 3 Apokolips... Now! - Part 1 * A pair of Apokoliptian hover tanks attack Sincott Air Base, destroying the control tower. No deaths are confirmed, but most certainly likely. * Superman destroys one of the hover tanks and rescues its crew. Orion destroys the second tank by reflecting its nova-bomb back down the barrel of its launcher. The crew inside the second tank are presumably vaporised. Apokolips... Now! - Part 2 * Darkseid's army of Parademons lay seige to Metropolis, turning the city into a warzone. No deaths are confirmed during the battle but most likely a large number of police and Parademons would have been killed. Little Lost Girl - Part 1 * Superman arrives at Argo, the sister planet to Krypton, where he finds the ruins of a Kryptonian colony. After Krypton's explosion, Argo was devastated by the blast waves and most of its population were wiped out, save for a handful who eventually froze to death in the ice age that followed as Argo was knocked out of its orbit. A few Kryptonians went into cryogenic stasis, but all but one of their stasis pods were critically damaged. The only survivor that Superman finds is Kara Zor-El. Little Lost Girl - Part 2 * On Apokolips, Supergirl is pursued by a trio of Parademons. Flying over a fire pit, she spins with cyclonic force and funnels the fire toward the Parademons, incinerating them. Obsession * Toyman sends three robots - an astronaut, a cowboy and a knight - to kidnap supermodel Darci Mason. Superman intervenes and destroys the knight. * The astronaut robot flies out over the sea with Darci, but Superman pursues them and rescues Darci while destroying the astronaut. * Superman tears apart a kangaroo robot that tries to abduct Darci from her apartment. * Darci, revealed to be one of Toyman's robots, enters Toyman's lair, destroying two tin soldiers. * Superman follows Darci to Toyman's lair, easily destroying two more tin soldier guards. Absolute Power * Jax-Ur and Mala's ship is caught in the gravitational pull of a black hole after being damaged by Superman. It is unclear if any of the crew escaped before the ship was swallowed, but no escape craft are shown fleeing the ship. Legacy - Part 1 * At the start of the episode, the armies of Apokolips carry out the conquest of an alien world. Shockingly, the invaders were led by none other than Superman, who has been brainwashed by Darkseid. It is unknown how many aliens were killed during the battle. * Superman leads Darkseid's armies in an invasion of Earth, laying waste to a U.S. military base. The number of casualties is unknown. * Supergirl arrives at Sincott Air Base and punches Superman through an Apokolyptian air tank, causing it to crash and most likely killing the Parademons manning it. Legacy - Part 2 * Superman takes a Boom Tube Controller from S.T.A.R. Labs and uses it to travel to Apokolips. Entering Darkseid's airspace, Superman uses his heat vision to vaporise a group of Parademons. Category:TV Deaths Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Superman: The Animated Series Category:Extras